Red Parchment
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed) Draco wants something. What is it and why does he want it so bad?DH


**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The blonde hair was hidden well behind the dark robes, "AVADA KADAVRA!" came the voice hidden beneath the robes of the Death Eaters.

And down went Ron. The blonde could hear the raging screams of a certain raven-haired man and he couldn't help but smile at what he had did as he apparated back to his master.

The dark billowing robes made its way up to the red-jewelled eyes.

"Ah Draco, you have done well. I could feel the pain Potter felt. Who died first by your hands?"

Draco smirked up at the Dark Lord, "Ronald Weasley."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And why? I would have thought you would have done in at least a mudblood before you started with the purebloods."

"He's a sorry excuse for a pureblood. Almost as bad as a muggle. And plus, he's Potter's best friend."

There was a grin that even reached the ruby red eyes with satisfactory, "Yes, Potter was thoroughly upset."

"Good, serves him right."

"You are a very worthy Death Eater Draco. I commend you."

"Thank You."

"You may go."

Draco nodded and left the room. He realized that during the entire conversation he never once call the owner of those red eyes by 'master' or any other dirt worthy name as that. Draco was doing what he was for his own purposes. Not for that insane maniac. He did not need to sink down to the level of his incredibly weak dead father who died in Azkaban a week after he was committed. Draco shook his head in shame. He expected better of his father, at least not such a soon submission. A week, his father is another sorry excuse for a father.

Draco apparated to his enormously empty home. Although he was the legal owner of the Manor he dare not touched any of his father's belongings. With good reason too as whatever made his father so weak, well he just didn't want to be contaminated by anything that could possibly be a contribution to such weakness. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from his mission let alone his dead father.

Draco entered his room and removed the dark robe. He took a long soothing shower and walked to the grand fireplace in his room. It was beautifully sculpted. The Mantle bore two dragons that stretched from opposite ends, which immaculately intertwined in the middle.

Draco rubbed his thumb over the eye of the dragon on the right and suddenly there was rumbling on the other side of his room where a large irremovable portrait was hung.

Draco made his way over to the portrait and it easily swung open. Behind the painting was a path which led deep into the Manor where no one but him knew existed.

Draco walked and walked, not caring that there were no lights showing him where to go. He was in complete darkness but he knew this part of his home the best. He discovered it by accident when he was a child and he never told anyone of this secret.

Draco walked on for about ten solid minutes and finally reached a large open area with dimly lit torches on the walls.

In the centre of this opening was a large white marble table. The table was covered with ample amount of parchment.

Draco picked up the single laying red parchment among the pile and opened the large parchment which covered most of the table. In fact the table was only large enough to hold this parchment so Draco tidied up his secret place of solitude. He quickly cast a tidying spell and all the parchments which were scattered carelessly on the table before were in their proper placement on a shelf behind him.

Draco looked at the list he spread out before him and smiled.

"One down. Pretty soon I can claim my prize." said Draco to himself as he grinned.

Draco found the name he was looking for on the list, 'Ronald Weasley'. He quickly took a quill; similar to the one Umbridge used in the fifth book, and scratched out the name. The pain on the back of his hand didn't bother him one bit. In fact he was smiling at the pain for the retched name was crossed out with his blood.

Draco looked at the large list again and smiled, "In time. I must be patient and in time I will have my prize."

Draco rolled up the red parchment and laid it in the middle of the white marble table and left the clearing, making his way back to his quarters.

Draco walked up to the fireplace once more and rubbed his thumb across the eye of the left dragon and he heard a distinct click signalling the lock of the portrait.

It had been almost a week since Draco rid the world of Ronald Weasely and with that simple act he felt the world lighten up for him just briefly. Of course, the world would never fully brighten up enough for him until he completed his task. His next act had been carefully planned out. Of course, all of his acts had been carefully planned out. He couldn't leave room for error. If Potter found out his plan then the Golden boy might ruin his plans or even save those whose name lay on Draco's red parchment.

Draco stepped out onto the field. His next group of victims had obediently gathered at the scene, which the other Death Eaters created. Draco smiled under the cloak he had wrapped around himself.

Draco quietly waited for the group to become so focused on saving the little town the Death Eaters decided to raid to notice what he had been up to.

The time came in an instant and there had been not one cell in Draco's body which told him to back down from his intentions, "AVADA KADAVRA" he yelled and watched the first go down. He watched as the long pretty black hair slid down to the floor and remained lifeless.

Draco's next victim had been the one to notice what became of the black silky long hair and lost their guard for a moment. Draco smiled at this foolish moment of vulnerability which came from his victim holding bright orange curls, "AVADA KADAVRA" he yelled again and the long mass of orange hair fell to the ground to entangle itself with the pretty black hair.

Draco smiled at himself but his task at hand still had much more before itself before being complete. His hidden eyes searched the field, he had seen that massive body of brown hair. She being the main reason he planned this whole ordeal. The chance to kill her had given him enough excitement to take over all of his body.

Then he spotted his next victim. The brown hair tied carelessly at her back and she was too concentrated in who she was fighting to notice anything amiss. He walked only a few steps forward and pointed his wand at her, "Granger!" he yelled which caught her attention immediately, "AVADA KADAVRA!" he yelled with such menace the Death Eaters who heard lost balance for a slight moment.

Down fell the dark massive body of brown hair and he smiled. His mission today is completed and he apparated back to the Dark Lord. Not for a reward, not for words of congratulations but to see how Potter took the downfall of the three women who meant so much to him.

"Ah Draco my dear, you did very well today. Almost as well as you did with that Ron."

Draco nodded.

"He's absolutely heart broken you know. Apparently the one with dark black hair-"

"Cho." corrected Draco with no fear for he had never feared the Dark Lord nor did the Dark Lord truly care if Draco feared him.

"Yes, Cho had been a big part of Potters life."

Draco glared in his mind, "I know."

"Well, you have done exceptionally well. You may go."

With another nod Draco left the room and appararted to his own home.

He sat in the Olympic sized tub in his personal bathroom and smiled with a glass of wine in hand. He wasn't revelling in the fact that he was killing. In fact, that was the reason it took him such a long time in deciding that he wanted to join the group of Death Eaters. They would be of assistance to him, they would give him the chance to catch his victims off guard and he would get rid of them, one by one.

Draco got out of the tub and once again rubbed the ruby eye of the snake to the right of the fireplace, walked down the dark corridor and entered the large open room with the white marble table in the centre.

Everything was as he left it about a week ago.

Draco spread the parchment out before him and picked up the same quill he used the last time.

He searched the list and found one of the names, "Cho Chang." He said to himself and smiled. He crossed out the name once again not caring of the pain he was receiving in his hand from the action.

Draco searched the list again, "Hermione Granger." He said and crossed that name out as well. Finally having a rather difficult time finding the next name he crossed it out as well, "Molly Weasley."

Draco smiled at himself as he put the quill down and rolled up the massive parchment.

Draco left the deep secret room and rubbed his thumb over the eye of the dragon to the left. He heard the familiar click and through the entire time he never ceased smiling at himself.

Harry entered the dark living room of Grimmauld Place. It was empty now. Lost of life from how it once was. Before it was so filled with life, with love. Now that was gone. He felt his heart being torn apart the moment he saw the dead body of Cho, Molly, and Hermione. His heart was ripped out and he didn't care.

Harry took a seat on a couch and buried his face in his hands. This living room was once filled with such life. Back when Ron and Hermione were alive. They would all be together talking and laughing. Now they were both gone. Harry wondered if there was a way he could join them after he was done with getting rid of Voldemort.

Then he remembered how experience before. Something that he always longed for and was able to find in the loving arm's of this woman. He remembered how she would care for him and he would for once in his life feel like someone in the world loves him. He felt that someone cared about him. That was gone. He would never be able to get that back.

Then his mind wandered to Cho. After their fifth year Cho and him were merely friends. She joined the Order after her studying in Hogwarts and they both soon realized that they could talk about a lot more. Cho was his friend when Ron was killed a week ago. Cho and him were going to be friends for a long time. She promised him that. That was the only reason why he even decided to return to helping the Order. But now, now it was gone. She was gone and there was no way anyone could make that better. She couldn't be brought back.

Harry cried and cried in the living room. He cried so much that his throat became dry and sore.

The rest of the Weasely family was at the Burrow and Harry couldn't join them. It would only remind him of the people he lost. The ones who meant the world to him were gone.

Remus entered the room. He watched as Harry entered the living room but he gave the boy some time to himself. After everything he lost that was the least Remus could do for the boy.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"No."

"It'll all be okay in the end you know."

"No it won't."

"It won't be if you don't take the best of what you've got so far."

"There's nothing left."

"You've got me."

"You're not enough."

"You've got Dumbledore, the Order. You have a lot Harry."

"But it's still not enough."

"It will be Harry."

"No, it won't. Nothing will ever be enough again. Don't you understand Remus? They are gone. They can't come back. It wasn't like they can come back as ghosts or anything. They were given Avada. You can't go back on that one."

Remus sighed, "I know Harry. But please look on the bright side. If you don't then who will?"

"The bastard Death Eater who took their lives."

"Do you know who that was?"

"No, they were all wearing dark cloaks. How am I supposed to know who it was?"

Remus sighed again, "Harry, come, let's go do something to get your mind off all this."

"Give me some time Remus. I need to be on my own for a while."

Remus forced a weak smile even if Harry wouldn't be able to see it and left the room gently.

Harry was alone again and this was what he wanted. This was what he needed. To be alone. He was both glad and hurt. His own words hit him just as hard as when they escaped his lips. / They are gone. They can't come back… You can't go back on that one./

Harry sobbed again. This was shit. Everything was gone. His best friends, his mother figure, the one friend who was able to wipe the tears away. They were all gone. What did he have left? Nothing. His parents and godfather were gone long ago and there was nothing he could do to bring them back never mind the loved one's who just died recently.

Draco waited two more weeks as he slowly planned his next victim's deaths. He was patient in making sure everything was accurate. There are no rooms for mistakes here.

Draco could almost see his reward. He dreamt about it every night. The same dream. Now as he was taking action upon achieving his one true goal the dreams were becoming more vivid. He could almost taste it now. When he reached out to grasp it, it would almost be enough to hold it. Almost enough to touch his dream and claim it for his own.

Draco's next attack was going to be really important. This attack would basically leave Harry with nothing. Draco was a bit nervous about that but he didn't care. His mind was so set on the task at hand that nothing mattered. Not yet anyway.

The Death Eaters once again raided a muggle town. A Small one somewhere in the middle east. Draco couldn't care less where it was though. He made sure those who would be there would be there.

Draco apparated into the shadows to let the Death Eaters hold them off then prepare for his task later. That was Draco's strategy from the beginning and it worked wonders so far.

Then Draco spotted one of them, his old DADA professor, Alastor Moody. Draco grinned, that idiot turned Draco into a ferret and that memory only reminded him of how sweet this one revenge was going to be.

Draco wasn't going to strike yet though. He knew he must make sure he knew where everything was and knew where everyone was.

Draco quickly made a mental note of everything in the scene before him. Moody was stationed a few yards away, battling a Death Eater. Whoever the Death Eater was didn't matter to Draco. He really couldn't care less who was beneath the dark robes. Then he saw his next victim just a bit to the right of Moody. Draco grinned at the sight but glared as he saw who else was there.

Draco's eyes fell as he saw Harry was there fighting with three Death Eaters, and winning. /Damn/ Draco mentally cursed at himself. Of all the planning he did he didn't plan this. He expected Harry to be mourning over the loss of his dear close friends. Too troubled to go into battle before the final battle they were all anticipating.

Draco took a deep breath and prepared for what was laying ahead of him. He must make sure he was able to get at Moody and Lupin before Harry noticed. If worst comes to worst Draco would just have to abandon the plan but he didn't want that. He was so close to his prize. Yes, the prize! He reminded himself of how long he waited for this.

Draco smiled and waited patiently for the moment. Finally almost a quarter to an hour passed when Draco saw the time to strike. Harry's back turned and Moody lost his attention for a moment.

Draco stepped out beyond the shadows and yelled, "AVADA KADAVRA!" and Moody was down in a second. His stupid magical eye did nothing for him in the end.

Draco noticed that Lupin saw this and blasted a hard spell at the Death Eater he was duelling in order to turn his attention to Draco. Lupin pointed his wand at Draco, "YOU!"

Draco smirked beneath his cloak.

"You killed all the others! It was YOU who's making life unbearable!"

Draco still said nothing but kept his wand pointed at the werewolf.

"You're going to die right here!"

Draco outright smiled beneath his cloak now. Empty threats really did nothing to unbalance Draco's focus. It never did before, it wasn't going to now.

"AVADA-"

"NO!" cried a voice beyond the two. Draco turned and saw that it was Harry.

The Gryffindor just finished off the Death Eaters he was facing and then focused on what was happening to one of the few people left in his life that meant the world to him.

Draco was shaken for a moment. Harry looked so angry and so hurt. And to know that he caused such pain and anger radiating from behind those hurt emerald eyes didn't help ease him.

Draco shrugged it off and told himself to go on with the plan. But he couldn't. /Next time/ was his only thought before he apparated away.

"So Draco. You managed to really scare Potter this time." rang the voice of the Dark Lord

Draco nodded, "Yes, I was going to get rid of Lupin."

"Ah yes. He must mean a lot of Potter if he was so shaken up with fear. Good work although you didn't manage to get rid of him. Why not?"

"Because I've got other plans. I got rid of Moody though."

"Yes, With that magical eye out of the way it is sure to be easier for the rest of us."

Draco nodded and left the room. /If only Harry wasn't there./ he thought as he apparated back to his room and once again entered the concealed room behind the portrait.

Draco spread the large red parchment before him on the table and picked up the quill. He crossed out Alastor Moody but he couldn't grin. His eyes picked up another name. Remus Lupin. That only reminded him of how he had failed to kill him this time. All the memories of earlier that day came back to him.

It almost made him hurt to see that Harry was in such pain and the pain was being caused by him. But this was something he had to do. It wasn't something he wanted to do, just something that had to be done.

Draco called a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort no longer cared if he was not the one to call these meetings. Draco was a contributing Death Eater and whenever Draco held a meeting, well it was for a good reason.

Draco stood before everyone with Voldemort of course seated in the high chair. Not that Draco really cared anyway. He never really cared where he sat. It was just a chair. Only people who strived for attention worry about nonsense things like this.

"You are all aware of the fact that if we have plans to kill, those who are victim die by my wand and my wand only."

There was an assortment of nods that passed around the circle of Death Eaters gather as Draco swept his eyes suspiciously across the room. He caught just the slightest amused expression on Voldemort's face.

"Now, I need to make sure the mistake made last time will not be made again. We will have two attacks. Make sure Potter is at the one where my victims are not at. We will not have this happen again. It's just a plain waste of time planning all over again if we let it slip again."

No one questioned anything. They knew not to interrupt Draco. Sometimes many of the Death Eaters respected Draco more than they did Voldemort.

A week later two attacks were set in motion. One really big attack and one smaller one. Draco expected the great Harry Potter to help out at the big attack. He was right. Potter didn't show up at the smaller one and Draco's plan was carried out.

Smiling, Draco apparated back to Voldemort to inform the idiot of what he did.

"Ah, yes. He doesn't know yet. But I'm sure when he finds out who you got rid of he will be furious. Keep you plans going Draco, though the next few attacks must be more discrete. He will start to notice a pattern soon."

Draco nodded and left the room. Right when the door closed behind him, he apparated home.

Draco smiled and took off the Dark Eater robe he wore today. He quickly made his way to the room after he rubbed his finger over the eye of the snake on the right side of the fireplace as he always did.

Draco spread the sheet over the table. Today was a rather good day. He did so much killing today he was rather proud of his achievements.

Ginny was gone, so was Charlie and Bill. Draco got rid of Lavender and Parvati in one shot. Then he was lucky that Angelina and Luna showed up as extras and he got rid of them as well.

So many deaths meant a few steps closer to his prize. Draco could hardly contain his excitement.

Another meeting was called a month later. The Death Eaters were quiet as Draco made sure nothing happened. He couldn't let another slip up happen and by now he was pretty sure Potter was already aware of the pattern but he wasn't going to give up.

This time the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. Well not really because that would mean that they would have to stay there. They only really wanted to kill those who were next on Draco's list.

Draco apparated back to his room and walked into his secret room. He picked up the quill and looked at the list he just spread out before him.

Filch was gone so was Minerva. Draco didn't want to get rid of the transfiguration professor so soon but she was there, the time was convenient so he went along with it. Then he looked at the list again and crossed out Hagrid.

Draco inspected the list again, Hooch was gone so was Pomfry. Along with Trelawny and Pince. Draco was glad. His attacks must be quicker now. Harry was smart. He would catch onto the pattern and guess their next move.

Another meeting was called with the Death Eaters. This time it was only two weeks since their attack on Hogwarts. The attacks were getting harder to plan as the people on his list were getting shorter. All Draco knew was that he must make sure he didn't get caught and that Potter wouldn't be there.

This time Draco was going to apparate from the three places he would be attacking. He planned on taking out as many people on the list as he could.

Draco was hidden beneath the shadows beside the little muggle town. It didn't take long for Draco to get those he his mind was set on. But he couldn't dwell on it now. He didn't know where Harry was so he moved quickly.

The next place he apparated to was where Harry was. Harry looked like he lacked sleep but he still stood strong, fighting to the end. Draco inwardly smirked at himself. /Just like the Griffindor./

Draco quickly got rid of those who were there before Harry noticed and apparated away.

When Draco arrived at the third place most of the victims he planned on were there. Just his luck that Potter wasn't with them.

Soon Draco was standing before a very content looking Voldemort.

"You did very well with the attacks today. Harry's about to break. Soon we can get him as well."

"We need to make sure he feels it. We need to make sure he feels all of the pain. Every last bit before we do anything though."

"Yes, and that is coming soon I assume."

"Yes it is."

Draco left and apparated home quickly.

Soon Draco picked up the quill and spread the red parchment across the table before him again. This soon became one of his most favourite actions.

Draco was smiling widely as he crossed off the names one by one. Today happened to be his biggest kill. It must be as he got rid of Dumbledore. Not only that, he got rid of most of the Gryffindor that were in Harry's dorm. Well, they were all dead except Harry himself of course. Ron was killed at the beginning so anyone else who was left was eliminated today.

Draco smiled at remembering that precious day. His first kill. Draco licked his lips at the memory as it felt so good. One step closer, he kept telling himself.

Now that Dean, Neville, Seamus were gone it felt great. So were Lee, Fred and Katie. Along with Colin and Oliver. It felt so good. Draco could really almost taste his prize. Every time he looked at this list it would make him smile. His accomplishments so far felt so wonderful.

Draco calculated that perhaps two more attacks should do it. Two more and it would all be over. He could claim his prize and it would be his. All his. Draco almost melted at the thought that he would get what he dreamed of his entire life. Yes, his entire life. Since the day he was born he dreamed of it.

True to his plan the next attack had taken out most of who was left on his list.

Draco returned to his parchment and crossed out those who had been killed that day. Draco smiled. So close he could almost taste it.

George was gone to join his nasty little red head brother. Arthur was gone to join his dead unworthy pureblood family. So were Umbridge and Spinnet.

Draco smiled as he came across Remus Lupin. After a great deal of planning, he finally got rid of the man. He was supposed to have died a long time ago. Draco shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter. He was gone now and that was all that mattered.

Soon the red parchment filled with names looked like this:

Albus Dumbledore Parvati PatilLavender Brown

Seamus FinniganMinerva McGonagallArgus Filch

Ronald WeasleyDean ThomasRubeus Hagrid

George WeasleyHermione GrangerArthur Weasley

Angelina JohnsonNeville LongbottomAlastor Moody

Fred WeasleyRolanda HoochDolores Umbridge

Lee JordanSibyll TrelawnyColin Creevey

Poppy PomfryKatie BellCho Chang

Vincent CrabbeAlicia SpinnetGregory Goyle

Molly WeasleyOliver WoodTom Riddle

Irma PinceRemus LupinCharlie Weasley

Bill WeasleyLuna LovegoodGinny Weasley

Draco smiled again. This was wonderful. It would soon all be over and he could be happy because he could claim his prize.

Draco called another meeting but only three other's were invited.

Vincent and Gregory arrived at the usual place. Voldemort was wondering why Draco called this meeting. He didn't understand. This was strange.

Draco arrived last and as he entered, he was hooded beneath the cloak.

"Draco, is there another plan? I hope so, soon we can get rid of Potter." hissed Voldemort.

Draco smiled beneath the hood and when he looked up he was staring at the Dark Lord in the eye.

Voldemort was taken back by the maniacal look on the face of his favourite Death Eater.

"I don't think so Tom. It's finished and it ends here."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? You are my Death Eater and you obey me! What are you doing?"

Draco smiled evilly, "I am not your Death Eater. Didn't it ever irk at you that I never got the dark mark? Without it I am not branded as yours. You don't own me. Only one person owns me and he is not here right now."

Draco quickly got rid of Vincent and Gregory who were still standing there looking at the two highly magical wizards argue.

"Draco, I'm warning you."

Draco smiled again, "And I'm telling you. It's over and it's over now. AVADA KADAVRA!" shouted the Death Eater.

Draco watched as the Dark Lord fell to the ground and he didn't even bother turning around. He just swept out of the room. It was over. Everyone was gone.

Draco apparated to his room and went into the secret room of his. Smiling he picked up his quill and crossed out three names.

Draco smiled and heard a step behind him. Draco smiled again without looking away from the red parchment spread out beneath his gaze, "It took you long enough."

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Malfoy?"

Draco turned and looked into the emerald eyes.

"I'm not playing at anything Harry. Can't you tell I did this for you? I did all this," he motioned to the red parchment spread across the white marble table, "for you."

"You killed everyone, everyone I ever, ever loved for ME? Why in the world made you think to do something so stupid?"

"Oh, many years of planning and scheming of course."

"If Severus didn't show me this room I would not even know it was you. It was you behind the hood every time. You who I feared every night since Ron died."

Draco smiled and actually looked as if his eyes were filled with tears, "You-you were dreaming of me? I'm flattered."

"I didn't DREAM of you Malfoy. NIGHTMARES, they were nightmares."

"Same thing."

"They are not the same! Why did you really do this Malfoy? Is this some kind of sick joke of yours?"

"No Harry, I really did this for you."

"Well then I'm going to take revenge on everyone's life you took. Everyone on the list."

Draco stepped up to Harry who was currently holding onto the sword he held in his second year to fight the basilisk, Godric's sword.

Smiling Draco stepped right up to Harry, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry took the sword and stabbed Draco in the stomach. Draco staggered backwards a few steps but kept his balance.

"Thank You." said Draco silently

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Harry who's tears slid clearly down his cheeks.

"Because I love you, Harry."

"You love me so you did all this?"

"There is not one person on that list who didn't stand in the way of us before. Over the years I kept track of those who stood in our way. Those who even remotely showed that they would keep us apart or would not approve of us. I don't regret ever killing any one of them. Not one."

"And why are you so keen on dying?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"If you put it that way then yes. In reality I'm claiming my prize."

"Your prize?"

"Yes. The only reason why I did all that in the first place."

"What is your prize?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and smiled the faintest smile with all the strength he could gather, "To-to die by the hands of the one I love."

Harry starred wide-eyed at Draco who was currently clutching the sword that was through his stomach. Draco lost strength in his legs and fell to the ground kneeling before Harry.

Draco was gasping hard for air. Harry still didn't understand why.

Before Draco let go he looked up at Harry one more time, "You are my only master. I bow to no one but you. I love you. Please don't ever forget that."

And Draco was gone. He keeled over and slammed his head onto the ground before him with a small trail of blood trickling along the ground beneath the blonde.

Harry couldn't help the tear sliding down his cheek.

Severus stepped out from the shadows, "Harry-Harry I don't know what to say."

Harry looked over at the potions master he became friends with throughout the entire battle between good and evil, "I-I don't know what to say either."

"Come, let's go." said Severus

Harry shook his head and fell to where Draco was bent over. There was a big pool of blood around Draco's body.

"No-" whispered Harry.

Severus quickly walked over to Harry, "Come on Harry. We need to go. This place reeks of death."

Harry looked up at Severus and took out the note in his pocket. He kept this note since the last day of school at Hogwarts.

Harry held the folded note for a while then made up his mind. He handed the note to Severus who took it immediately and read it.

_/Dearest Harry Potter,_

_I know after we leave we will walk different paths. You will have your life and I will have mine. We walk a different road and I regret that I never got enough courage to defy my destiny. I'm not strong enough and therefore I will find another way. Believe me when I say I will find a way to make everything better. Remember those nights when we would sit together, beside each other and all we would talk about was our plans and dreams would be if things were different? Remember when I told you there is one thing I've always wanted and no matter how much you asked me I would never tell you? Well I'm telling you now that one day you will know. One day you will realize what that is and I know that you will give it to me. There's no way you wouldn't be able t give it to me._

_Harry don't forget the nights we spent together, in each others arms, under the stars just talking and wishing. Discussing our dreams, our world. The world we lived in together. We lived in our own world when it was just us. Remember that? I'll never forget Harry, I'll never forget._

_Harry I love you and that will never end. Not even until the day I die. I will never stop loving you and I can only hope that you will feel the same way towards me._

_The password is 'Forever lasting love'. Don't forget this. When you realize what it's for then you will understand. I love you Harry. Don't ever forget that please._

_Always and forever loving and thinking about you,_

_Draco Malfoy/_

"Harry, what is the password for?" Asked Severus after reading the letter

Harry looked up at the potions master with tear stained eyes, "I-I don't know."

Severus looked around the room and saw a small photograph of Draco and Harry. They were at Hogwarts, both sitting under the trees on a nice summer day laughing and smiling at one another.

Severus looked back over at Harry who was clutching the dead body of Draco in his arms, "You, you don't think it's behind here do you?"

Harry hardly heard. He just shrugged.

Severus looked at the photograph, "Uh, Forever lasting love?"

Both the image of Draco and Harry looked at Severus and smiled before the portrait swung open for them.

Severus looked inside which held only one letter and he took it out. On the front read Harry James Potter neatly.

Severus handed Harry the letter who took up from the potions master whipping his tearstained eyes on his sleeve.

_/Dear my love,_

_When you read this you would have killed me. I know because that's what I've been trying to make you do ever since the day I saw you at Madam Malkin's Robe's for all Occasions store. After I realized that you loved me too, I knew that there would be nothing standing in the way of my dream. All I can say right now is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through pain and suffering. I couldn't explain it to you and expect you to understand the need within me for you to kill me. All I can say is I'm glad you did it. I wouldn't have wanted to die any other way. _

_Harry I love you. Please don't' forget that. I needed this. We were two people destined to be together but were born into the wrong world. I can only hope that in our next life we will be luckier because I know our love holds so strong. I'll see you in our next life Harry. And we'll be happy again. Like those times. Remember me Harry. I'll wait for you forever. I put no time limit on love. Especially not our love. Our love holds out beyond all. Our love is strong and I need you to understand that. Live Harry. Keep living and just remember when time comes I will still be waiting for you. I will wait and wait until you come to me. I will never let go. Promise me you will never let go Harry. But I don't need that. I know you won't let go. I have faith in our love. I have faith in you. I have faith in us. Our future, Harry, is waiting. And I'm waiting. I'll never stop waiting Harry. Come to me when time comes and we'll be together forever. Life after life, day after day, forever after forever._

_I love you Harry. Don't ever forget that. My love for you lasts forever Harry. Forever. We have a forever lasting love. _

_Always and forever loving and thinking about you,_

Draco Malfoy/ 

Without another breath Harry wrenched the sword out from within Draco and pressed it into himself. He could feel the sword tearing at his insides. He could almost taste the copper taste of blood. Harry looked up at the potions master with a tear sliding silently down his cheek but smile down at him.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled but quickly lifted Draco's body so Draco's face was the last thing Harry saw as he fell into darkness. But not for long. Soon he would be with Draco and they could spend forever after forever together. Forever.

Harry's grip on Draco slipped and so did his strength. Harry's uncontrolled body leaned forwards and both the boys unconsciously positioned their heads on one other's shoulders, buried in each other's necks. Severus watched as he could almost feel the essence of Harry slipping through the room.

"Happy afterlife Harry." said Severus as he left the secret room behind the portrait in Draco's bedroom in the Manor.

FIN


End file.
